The Mark
by Fulmen
Summary: Rachel is not feeling herself, unable to use her powers what is this peculiar mark that prevents her from doing so?


The Mark

When we got back to Asgard it was a day of celebration, we came back laughing about the new plan to take over the planet. Going back into the mansion I went into my bedroom to lie down.

~A man was laughing, well, he didn't look like a man, and I was looking up into light, just barely seeing his silhouette so I couldn't make out who it was. I kept saying no, that I wasn't going to, when I said no, men would come up and jab me with something, the men wore strange masks, when my head got a chance to look around, I saw a strange mark. He waved something at me, not knowing what it was I kept denying and once again the men jabbed me.~

"Wake up!" The room was still dark, but I was sweating and shaking badly, he looked at me nervously, "Are you alright? You have been saying no for the past ten minutes!" it still didn't feel like I was there, it still felt like I was in the bright room, being asked questions, helpless, and jabbed. I stuttered, "I'm sorry, it was just a nightmare, I didn't mean to wake you, go back to bed." Raising an eyebrow he retorted, "I don't think everything is alright if you have been yelling for that long." I motioned my hand towards the door, "I'm fine, really, I didn't mean to worry you, go back to bed." He left, but I didn't fall back asleep, getting up I walked over to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror, "What's _wrong_ with me?" I looked pale and disoriented, my eyes having bags under them.

Splashing my face with water I went back to bed and eventually fell asleep. When I woke up I still felt groggy and I felt a strange pain, going down the stairs he was waiting for me, "You were screaming again." I just held my hand to my head, "I'm sorry, I didn't even notice that time." Putting an arm on my shoulder he persuaded, "I think you need a little outing to get things off your head apparently." I gave a slight nod, "Yeah, that's what I need, let's go." We were back in Midgard, smiling at me, "Go ahead, you first." Before I got to do anything however Captain America got there, "Excuse me, back again are we?" My father looked confused, "Back, I have no idea what you are talking about." Captain America seemed to give a laugh, "In Germany? How can you _not _remember?" Jumping down from a bus he threw his shield, Loki easily blocking it when he conjured up his staff, he looked over and saw me shuddering, "Germany huh?" teleporting us, we were in Germany, Captain America looked surprised, "Why would you come back here?"

Captain America started for me, I dodged him, barely and felt a strange pain in my side, and he came back at me and tossed me at least half a mile. Loki noticed I wasn't putting up much of a fight; he walked over to me while Captain America was placing his focus on something else it seemed. "What is wrong my dear?" I held my side, "I-I don't know!" getting up I tried to conjure up my staff, but when I tried I felt a searing pain and fell to my knees. Loki got up and walked up to the distracted Captain America, picking him up by the neck he scorned, "What did you do to my daughter?" Captain America squirmed, "What are you talking about, it wasn't me!" Then we heard a laugh, "He is right god, it wasn't him!" Loki tossed Captain America and turned towards the direction of the voice.

Loki turned cross, "You!" by then I was on the ground wailing in pain, the man was Schmidt, and he appeared to be holding something, Loki noticed as he pushed a button on the device in his hand I would yell out in pain. Schmidt just laughed, "I will have her power in no time!" I started to feel like I was steaming, I took off my shirt, my black tank top glowing a bright red, Loki came over and lifted up the back of my shirt, he was quiet for a moment then he appeared right before Schmidt, "You think you can take her power under my watch?" he reached out and grabbed Schmidt so quickly he didn't have time to react, he picked him up by one arm and was dangling him off the ground, I could hear the cracking of his wrist bones, but Schmidt just laughed, "Now that I have a sample! I will be able to muster up a whole army just like her!" Loki threw him down on the ground, Schmidt yelling in pain and took the remote from him, crushing it with his bare hands, "Not anymore! If you so come near her once more! Your body will be plastered and scattered all over this planet in my rule!"

Picking up Schmidt, who was still laughing, he threw him against Captain America who was just getting back over to us and came back over to me, I was still wailing in pain. Putting his hands on my back I could hear him breathe in and breathe out heavily, I for once, felt a relief, so much of a relief I was crying. Turning back over to him I embraced him so tightly just thanking him for ridding me of the mark, "I am so sorry I let this happen my dear, I promise I will never let him hurt you again!" I remembered now, last time we were here in Germany, Schmidt took me and told me something about making soldiers molded from my image, and he wiped my memory so he could go about with his plan. Loki continued, "I just feel so terrible that we got separated and I lost track of you." He looked solemn, but I just let him know, "Don't worry, it's okay, you took care of it." I gritted my teeth, "And I will take care of Schmidt!"

2


End file.
